PBA 009c
PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Friend Wynn, I understand your desire to obey the law, and have no wish to turn you from such a noble endeavor. PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): However, is a paladin's life not one driven by virtue, not vice? PM Wynn (visor up): A Paladin's life is driven by the God she serves. PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Is it not the singular drive of paladins to do good unto others, and strike down evil, in this life? PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I understand that. You know I do. PM Wynn (visor up): Not necessarily. PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I have been devoted to Pelor for all my life. But it seems to me that no paladin, driven to their cause, would devote their time to lechery and drink. PM Wynn (visor up): Not all Paladins are driven by Good. PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Perhaps not, but all paladins are themselves Good. PM Wynn (visor up): Paladins of St. Cuthbert, for example, are driven by Law. PM Wynn (visor up): We cannot be *evil*, but are not necessarily Good. PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Nonetheless, how can a paladin be driven to law and driven to drink to excess? One cannot serve two masters. PM Wynn (visor up): It is not against the Law to get drunk. PM Wynn (visor up): It is questionable about whether it goes against the Saint's Law about living a slothful or lazy life, but it matters not. PM Wynn (visor up): What matters is that he is my superior and clearly still has the favor of the Saint. PM Wynn (visor up): ... or is that not what that ridiculous display was about? PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Very well. I supposed that it might be worth considering what his drunken lechery meant. PM Wynn (visor up): There are few absolute sins in Cuthbertine doctrine. One is refusing to obey a lawful leader acting in good faith. PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): And that ridiculous display was an act, undertaken by your friends, to attempt to show that this Tarak may in fact not be a lawful leader acting in good faith. PM Wynn (visor up): You're a man of prayer. PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Perhaps we are wrong, in which case I am sorry. I don't believe it was anyone's intent to question your faith. PM Wynn (visor up): You should understand when I explain this. PM Wynn (visor up): I have been praying for guidance for three days. PM Wynn (visor up): Really, I have been praying for guidance since I became a squire four years ago. PM | Edited 9:52:55 PM Wynn (visor up): But not having Father Markus around to show me what I should do has been troubling. PM Wynn (visor up): Perhaps Tarak is simply an answered prayer. PM Wynn (visor up): He said he is here to train me. PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Perhaps he is, and perhaps he is not. After all, we saw a beautiful sunset when I prayed for Pelor's aid on the ship in the goo. PM Wynn (visor up): He is disgusting and I hope I never follow him that closely, but if his guidance is what I need to be closer to the Saint, I must follow it. PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): We both know that was merely an illusion. PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I do appreciate what you're saying, however. PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): I sincerely hope that this guidance is worthy of you. You are a strong, capable, upstanding bastion of the law. As I have said my peace, I will take my leave, and let you return to your work. PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) nods. "Good night, Larry." PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Good night, friend Wynn. PM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) bows and exits.